Mixed Emotions
by IY4ever
Summary: COMPLETE Hi everyone! This is my first fan fic, so to all you critics out there, try and be easy okay-What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome make a bet that leads to meeting a certain modern-day man, and leads to heart-breaks and a certain undead preistess
1. Chapter 1

**Mixed Emotions: An Inuyasha Tale**

Chapter 1-A lost temper, and a proud Inuyasha

Kagome sat in her chair, resting her chin in her hands. She was so bored! She tried to listen to what the teacher was saying, but her mind kept wandering off to thoughts of the feudal era.

She had returned from the futal era a day before and had only been gone from modern Japan a few days and already she was far behind the rest of the class. She thought about her friends in the futal era, and what they were doing at that very moment.

_Miroku is probably womanizing, _Kagome thought. _And I'm betting that Sango is close behind keeping an eye on him. _Kagome smiled to herself.

_Shippo is probably playing with Kilala, either that, or he's eating. And Inuyasha, he is probably…_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as the teacher called out her name.

"Miss Higurashi," The teacher's voice was sharp and cold and startled Kagome so much that she almost fell off her chair.

"Y-y-yes?" Kagome stammered.

"Please give me the answer to this equation." Kagome's teacher commanded as she pointed a skinny finger to some smudged numbers on the chalk board.

"Well…um…uh…" Kagome blushed. She didn't know the answer. In fact, she didn't even understand the question! "I don't know the answer."

"I see…" Kagome's teacher replied in a flat voice as she glanced at Kagome through her circular glasses.

Kagome's face burned with embarrassment and she felt like hiding under her desk. The teacher continued talking as if nothing had happened, but when the bell rang, the teacher called Kagome to her desk.

Kagome's heart sank as she made her way to the teacher's desk; her legs had turned to jelly, and made it hard for her to make her way to the teacher's desk.

"Y-yes?" She asked. She was supposed to meet Inuyasha in the futal era again today, and now she was going to be late.

"I know that you have been absent lately," The teacher started in a serious voice. "But that doesn't mean you have an excuse not to study."

"I know! But-" Kagome started, but it was no use, her teacher ignored her and went on with her speech.

After what seemed like hours, Kagome was finally out of school and on her way to the shrine that was owned by her family.

She entered the shrine just to find Inuyasha standing there glaring at her.

"You're late." He snapped.

"I know but-" Kagome started, but Inuyasha ignored her comment just as her teacher had done.

"You're late." He repeated. "I was just about to come get you! Can't you ever be on time?"

Kagome's face turned red with fury and frustration. "I'd like to see _you _live in my era for a week!" Kagome challenged, her chest puffed out with anger. "Then you'd know how hard it is!"

Inuyasha, as you know, is quite stubborn and always one to take on challenges. So he agreed.

"You're on!" Inuyasha accepted her challenge with a smirk. _This is going to be easy! _He thought to himself.

**IY4ever: _Hey everyone! How did you like the first chappie? Well? Give me a review to tell me what you thought! I want to get atleast 1 review before I update the next chapter! It is my first story you know, and I want to know that atleast 1 person took their time to read it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-An immature argument and a smart suggestion

Kagome arrived home from school the day after her bet with Inuyasha and found the empty ramen cups scattered on the floor.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled, stomping into her room to put her bag away. What she saw in her room did not make her feel any better. For her room was littered with, that's right, more empty food packaging.

"INUYASHA!" She shrieked her face red with fury. "You are dead when I find you!" She muttered.

Kagome made her way around the house looking for Inuyasha, and when she made it to the kitchen, a loud CRASH! Could be heard coming from Kagome's pantry.

"DAMN!" A familiar voice cursed. "Hey! AHHH!"

The pantry door flung open and out tumbled Inuyasha, along with some pots and pans, and, of course, food packaging.

"Inuyasha…please stand up," Kagome started in a sweet voice, her eyes sparkled with innocence. Inuyasha looked up at her and managed to stand.

"Now…" Kagome continued, her eyes now glinted with evil. "SIT!"

Kagome watched in satisfaction as Inuyasha hit the ground, she sighed and looked around her at the littered floor.

"Now that that's over with," She sighed. "Now I'll have to clean up the mess."

She started picking pieces of trash off the floor and tossed them into the garbage can.

"You know…" Kagome explained to Inuyasha, who, was still lying face first on the floor. "There's more to living in this era than eating constantly."

"I didn't just eat." Inuyasha snarled as he got up off the floor. "Well, actually, maybe that is all I did, never mind… but it's just so boring here!"

Kagome sighed heavily. "Inuyasha, if it's so boring, then get a job!"

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked, eying her suspiciously.

"Yeah! Of course!" Kagome exclaimed. "Then you'll see how hectic it can be here in my era."

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha sneered. "Like it could ever be busy here!"

"It could so!" Kagome scowled.

"Could not!" Inuyasha replied.

"Could so!" Kagome shouted.

"Could not!" Inuyasha screeched.

"Could so!" Kagome yelled and quickly added, "SIT!"

At that moment Sota walked into the room.

"Hi Inuyasha." He greeted cheerfully. "Um… I think I'll come back later," He whispered as he spotted Inuyasha on the ground, and left quickly.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and continued cleaning up.

"Wench." Inuyasha mumbled from on the ground.

**IY4ever: _Hello everyone...so...what do you think?  
Well? Well? Well?  
Please review! I need reviews!  
I need to know that people are actually reading this!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Getting ready for Job Interviews, but not for the awaiting trouble

Inuyasha tugged at the long ribbon that was tied around his neck.

"Uggh, I don't see why I have to wear this stuff!" Inuyasha choked as he yanked the ribbon off.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. "Don't do that to your tie!"

"I still don't see why I have to get all dressed up for this damn interview!" Inuyasha pouted.

"Because it makes a good impression, now shut up and SIT!" Kagome screamed and as Inuyasha touched the ground she quickly tied on the tie. "Besides, you should thank me for helping you."

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha muttered. "Helping me choke to death."

"It's all in the details," Kagome explained as she stuck a baseball cap on Inuyasha's head to hide the fact that he had puppy ears.

Inuyasha managed to stumble onto his feet and survey his reflection in the mirror. He stared in disgust at the tight jean pants and loose plaid shirt that he had to wear. Then he looked at Kagome pleadingly.

"You're not seriously going to do this to me!" Inuyasha barked. "Right?"

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" Kagome smiled. "It'll be fine!"

And with that Kagome dragged Inuyasha out the door. Together, they made their way to a tall plain grey building that was several blocks away from Kagome's house.

"Now," Kagome started in a matter-of-fact voice. "What you have to-"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute!" Inuyasha yelled, interrupting Kagome. "Why are you doing all this for me? Why are you getting me a job?"

Inuyasha peered at Kagome through suspicious eyes. Kagome fidgeted under his glare and her face turned bright red.

"Well…to help you of course!" Kagome smiled wearily, but Inuyasha could tell that she was lying and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"That doesn't seem like something you would do...it seems too nice!" Inuyasha replied, earning himself an angry glare and a harsh 'SIT BOY!' from Kagome. As Inuyasha thudded to the ground, Kagome gave out a satisfied smile.

"You say I'm not nice eh?" Kagome scoffed as Inuyasha lay on the ground, his foot twitching slightly.

Inuyasha managed to get up and sarcastically snarled in reply, "No, no…of course not!"

"Good, now get in there and remember: BE POLITE!" Kagome shouted as she pushed Inuyasha through the glass doors of the big grey building and waved at him cheerily.

"By the way," Kagome yelled through the glass doors, "I'll be on my date with Hojo while I wait for you…BYE! Have fun!"

At the name of 'Hojo' Inuyasha burst out of the grey building, flinging the glass doors open and almost off their hinges. "HOJO! WHO'S HE!" He screamed at Kagome in shock and surprise.

"What? Oh! Ooops…" Kagome blushed, her face rosy. _How could I possibly let THAT slip out? _She thought quietly to herself. _Inuyasha isn't supposed to know about Hojo! What have I done? Now Inuyasha will probably want to kill him!_

"No one! No one!" Kagome blushed. "No one at all!"

Inuyasha looked at her with the same suspicious eyes as he had before. "He better not be anyone…" He mumbled.

"Why do you care anyway?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha blushed and quickly answered, "Wha-what's _that _supposed to mean?" He exclaimed.

"Look, just in there!" Kagome ordered and pushed Inuyasha back into the building.

"Okay, okay, I'm going! I'm going! Jeeezzzz! Hey stop pushing! I said: I'M GOING!" Inuyasha hollered. "Jeeezzzz!"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha stomped into the building's lobby and up a pair of stairs.

_Whew, _She thought. _THAT was a CLOSE one!_ And with that, she set off to the WacDonald's to meet Hojo for her date, feeling a bit guilty for lying to Inuyasha.

"No." Kagome told herself firmly. "It is best that Inuyasha doesn't know about…"

"Hojo." Inuyasha angrily muttered the name in a low voice as he made his way up the steep stairs.

"Damn this Hojo person…Now I have to kill Koga _and_ this _Hojo_..." Inuyasha said Hojo's name with distaste and hate and jealousy mixed together. "How could Kagome like this Hojo anyway?"

"Hmmmppphhh…" Inuyasha growled as a tall man rushed past him, going down the stairs that he was going up. "Hojo."

"Huh? Yeah? Did you call sir?" The tall man that had been hurrying past suddenly stopped and turned around to face Inuyasha. "Did you call me?" He repeated.

**IY4ever: _Well? What do you think? Freaky, huh? Wouldn't you guys just hate me if I didn't ever update and I left you guys trying to guess what happens next? No, don't worry...I'm not THAT evil! lol! PLease review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Inuyasha, meet Hojo, Hojo, meet your executor

Hojo looked at the strange man standing in front of him. This strange man's hair was a grey-white colour, but yet, his face looked young and wrinkle free.

Hojo's uncle was the owner of the tall grey building in which he now stood, and Hojo had been asked my his aunt to deliver his uncle's lunch, for, once again, his uncle had forgotten to bring it to work. So Hojo had been running this errand and had just recently checked his watch to find that it was already 1:30 and he would have to rush if he wanted to make it to WacDonald's on time for his date.

Hojo stood in front of this old man now with worry that he may not make it in time to WacDonald's and looked at the old man with rare impatience, for Hojo had always been an extremely patient guy.

Hojo surveyed the strange man and then took a quick glance at his watch.

"Oh no!" Hojo exclaimed in surprise. It was already 1:45 and he for sure was going to be late! "Um…you said my name sir?" He asked quickly, his worry showed in his voice.

"No." The man answered, and his voice sounded youthful and spunky instead of old and cracked as Hojo had expected.

"Oh." Hojo replied, shocked. He would have sworn that he had heard his name. If this man really _didn't_ say his name…well then, it would be quite an awkward position. "Well, sir, if you didn't call my name, I'm sorry, but I must be off." Hojo smiled warmly at the strange man and left with great speed.

He exited the building in a rush and ran the rest of the way to WacDonald's.

He was panting hard when he finally spotted his destination across the street. He used the last of his remaining strength to sprint the rest of the way to the building and burst through the door, bumping into a black haired girl wearing a green school uniform.

"Sorry miss-Kagome!" He gasped. "So so-so-sorry that I'm late," He panted.

"Hojo! Oh no! It's okay!" Kagome exclaimed, her face red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Hojo nodded, smiling kindly at Kagome. "Here, since I'm finally here, let's eat!"

Kagome looked up at Hojo with a shy smile. "Um, Hojo…I kinda ate something already. I'm sorry! I wasn't sure if you were going to make it."

"Oh, well…that's alright. We'll go see a movie then." Hojo smiled at Kagome.

**IY4ever: _Well? What do you guys think? Please review! I need people to review! Okay...I'm calm now, lol. Anyways, to tell you guys the truth, I am really almost done the wholefan-fiction now, but I haven't uploaded all of the chapters yet...aren't I evil? But don't worry people! I'll upload as soon as I can! Don't you worry!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-A busted spy

Inuyasha peered from behind the tree trunk he was hiding behind. He peeked at the strange neon lights that blinked on and off, making it hard to read the word that it said. But Inuyasha knew that the building of which he was staring at now was infact, the WacDonald's that Kagome said that she was meeting the 'Hojo' who was "No one at all!" according to Kagome.

Those words echoed in his head over and over again. "No one at all!" Kagome had said, but there he was, the tall man Inuyasha had encountered on the stairs and had followed after he had left instead of going to his job interview.

"No one at all eh?" Inuyasha snarled under his breath. "Well that looks like someone to me!"

Inuyasha watched in jealousy that Kagome looked so jolly and happy with Hojo and guilt that his was spying on Kagome. But most of all, he felt hurt that Kagome had lied to him.

Inuyasha gazed at the thin figure that was Kagome with love, and he admitted it to himself. _I have waited too long, _He told himself. _I have waited too long to tell Kagome that I love her…and now someone else has taken her heart._

The thought struck Inuyasha hard, like a blow to the face. Kagome wasn't his anymore. He had waited for too long, and now she belonged to this Hojo. His heart sank as if it were a rock sinking to the bottom of a pond.

Suddenly Hojo and Kagome appeared from out of the WacDonald's restaurant. Inuyasha froze, and a chill ran down his back, for Kagome had looked around and her eyes had locked with his. For a second, Kagome looked away and up at Hojo and her lips moved forming the words: "I'll be just a moment!"

Inuyasha felt dread as Kagome made her way over to where he was hiding.

**IY4ever: _Uh oh. Poor Inuyasha! Can you say 'busted'? Okay, I know the name of the chapter is really, well...weird...but people, give me a break! I suck at titles! You are probably thinking then: 'If she sucks at titles, why does she give every chapter a title?', well my answer is...um...uh...actually...I DON'T have an answer to that! Nevermind...  
Oh yeah! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Tree trunks and love

Kagome walked heavily to the tree where Inuyasha was hiding behind. She was furious! She couldn't believe that Inuyasha had been spying on her! Her cheeks burned red with anger.

_What is his problem! _She thought in outrage. _Why was he spying on me?_

But Kagome knew the answer. Though Inuyasha denied it several times, Kagome knew that he loved her. She sighed, feeling guilty. How could she stay mad at him?

Kagome continued walking over to Inuyasha's hiding spot with lighter steps than when she started off towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hid behind the tree's huge trunk as she made her way over to him. Hojo watched Kagome's back as she walked over.

_What is that girl up to? _Hojo thought with no trace of annoyance. He just wanted to know what Kagome was doing. _Oh Kagome, you are very strange…but yet, I think I love you…_

He continued to watch Kagome's back, until she disappeared behind the tree's trunk. _Now what is she doing?_ Hojo wondered if there would still be some good seats left at the movie theater if Kagome kept leaving and going behind every single tree trunk. Besides, if she was going to do _that _all the way to the theater, then they may as well not go….there were _a lot_ of tree trunks to explore behind on the way to the theater.

**IY4ever: _Okay people, sorry that this chapter was so short, but, hey, it was funny, right? Okay, the chapters after this are KINDA mushy...so...yeah. Just so you know. PLease review and tell me what you think about the story so far. Is it funny? Cute? Weird? Strange? Awesome (hope you pick this one, lol)?  
Well...yeah...that's all I have to say._**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Troubled thoughts

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for the constant word 'sit!' that would come out of Kagome's mouth, and the non-stop screaming that she would do.

He didn't want her to scream and get angry at him. He didn't want it.

Kagome had already broke his heart, but now she was going to break his ears too!

Inuyasha smelt Kagome's familiar scent and sensed her presence beside him. She was awfully quiet, and if his eyes were open, he would she that she was so stifled because she was looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

_Oh Inuyasha, _She was thinking. _Oh I'm so sorry for lying to you…I never meant to hurt you…infact, I lied so you wouldn't get hurt…but I'm afraid I've made it worse…I'm so sorry…_

Kagome felt like crying. How could she have been so awful to him? She honestly never wanted to cause him pain. She didn't want to hurt Inuyasha. She loved him…

But more than a friend? Did she love him _more _than a friend? Sure, she loved him as a friend, but as a _boy_friend? Did she love him that way? Would she kiss him? Would she say 'I do' for him? Did she truly love him, as in love, love? Did she? Kagome blushed. It didn't matter what she thought. It didn't matter what she felt for Inuyasha.

It didn't matter if she _did _love Inuyasha, and she wasn't saying that she was, but after all, Inuyasha loved Kikyo and Kikyo, though still quiet twisted around with her emotions, still loved Inuyasha as well...but what if Kikyo didn't love Inuyasha? _No. Kikyo does love Inuyasha… _Kagome thought to herself. _I'm not thinking right now, I'm dreaming…_

It didn't matter if Kagome _did _truly love Inuyasha and that he loved her back…he obviously loved Kikyo more…didn't he?

**IY4ever: _I warned you, didn't I_? _Isn't it mushy? Or a least a BIT mushy? Tell me what you think by REVIEWING! Sorry...I like it when people review because I know that people actually READ my fan-fics.  
I would like it if you reviewed at least ONCE. You don't have to review for every chapter if you don't want to because there ARE ALOT of chapters for you to review to...I still need to upload the next 100 chapters (lol, there really aren't that much)._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Two broken hearts, a kiss and an annoying little brother

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. Kagome was just standing there. Wasn't she going to yell at him? Wasn't she going to issue that damn command that made him crash into the ground because of that damn spell that was cast on him? Why was she still standing there, breathing quickly, in short gasps, as if deciding something among herself?

No. She was mad. She had to be mad. Wasn't she?

Inuyasha finally had had it. He leaped up into the air and jumped from roof to roof as quickly as he could. He wanted to go, to leave, to never return, to forget about Kagome, to forget about loving her…to forget it all.

The thought frightened him so much, and it came so sudden and strongly to him that he almost slipped off the roof that he had just leaped on. Kagome watched him with shock and horror.

_How could he have just left me like that? _Kagome thought, one thought instantly popped into her mind. _He is probably going back to the feudal era to visit his girlfriend, Kikyo. _Kagome thought bitterly.

"Good riddance!" Kagome yelled at the, now, small distant figure that was Inuyasha. "Good riddance to bad rubbish!"

Kagome let a warm salty tear run down her cheek. It was a tear of hurt, frustration and regret.

Hojo came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Kagome flinched; his hand was so warm and comforting to her, like hot chocolate after being out in the snow.

"Who were you yelling at Kagome?" Hojo asked, looking at the rooftop that Inuyasha had hopped onto not too long ago.

"Kagome?" He repeated when he didn't get an answer. "Kagome?"

Another tear ran down her cheek, this time, it was because of hatred. She hated Kikyo for taking away her Inuyasha. He was _hers_.

As soon as this thought struck her, another tear ran down her face, it was because of shock and surprise at what she had just thought. Inuyasha wasn't hers! Besides, Kikyo and Inuyasha were together in the first place, and they loved each other. As much as it hurt Kagome to think about it, Kikyo loved Inuyasha dearly, and if Inuyasha was anybody's, he was probably Kikyo's.

Hojo was confused. _Why won't you answer me, Kagome? _He thought in bewilderment. _Are you mad at me?_

Hojo spun Kagome around gently with the hand that was on her shoulder and was shocked to find her eyes were glazed with tears and that there were three streaks that ran down her cheeks. Another tear was on it's journey down Kagome's face, and reached her cheek before Hojo wiped it away.

"You're crying Kagome." Hojo exclaimed in alarm. "What's the matter?"

Kagome just looked at him, heart-broken and furious with herself for ever thinking that Inuyasha loved her.

She was Kagome Higurashi, Hojo's girl. Not Inuyasha's. The part as Inuyasha's girl was already taken by Kikyo, and there wasn't anything Kagome could do about it.

Besides, Hojo was a kind young man, and wasn't stubborn like Inuyasha. Besides, Hojo didn't leave empty ramen cups and food wrappers all over her house floor.

Hojo put his arm around her, and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Here, I'll walk you home." He said, his voice was soft with kindness and understanding. "I don't think that you're up to going to the movies, are you Kag?"

Hardly anyone call Kagome 'Kag'. When Kagome was very little, she would respond to nothing else, but now that she was sixteen, she preferred her full name. Kagome let her face form into a sad smile. She missed being little, when there was no love life to worry about.

Hojo removed his arm from around her and removed his thin woolen jacket and placed it carefully around Kagome's shoulders after he realized that she had been shivering.

Then he held her hand tightly. "I'm sorry it's so scratchy, but it's the best I can do…"

"No, it's fine." Kagome shook her head firmly. "Thank you."

_You're such a gentleman Hojo! Unlike that stubborn Inuyasha! _Kagome thought angrily.

When they arrived at her house, Kagome smiled at Hojo and after some hesitation, leaned closely to Hojo and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Kagome felt Hojo's muscles tense with shock as her lips touched his. Truthfully, what she had just done had surprised her too.

Kagome slowly pulled away. "Good night…" She waved at him shakily.

After a moment Hojo happily replied, "Good night."

"Thank you…" Kagome smiled wearily.

She closed the house to her door and leaned against it, letting herself slide to the floor.

"OoOoOOoooOh…" An annoying, yet familiar voice howled. Kagome at once recognized the voice as her younger brother, Sota's voice.

_Oh my god! _Kagome thought in horror. _Did Sota just see me kiss Hojo?_

"Kagome's got a boyfriend! Kagome's got a boyfriend!" Sota sang, dancing around Kagome and finally, gave a squeal of delight at the obvious expression of annoyance and embarrassment engraved in Kagome's face.

_Yep. I guess so. _She thought angrily. _Could this day get anymore worse than it already is?_

"Hey, what about Inuyasha?" Sota asked, suddenly realizing what it all meant. "You're not mad at him, are you?"

Kagome leaped up off the floor in an instant. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"I know that you love Inuyasha!" Sota exclaimed, earning him a kick in the shin.

"I do not, you little brat!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "Now leave me alone you brat!"

Sota sat down on the floor, nursing his injured shin as Kagome angrily stomped up the hard wooden stairs that led to her room, and slammed the door.

Sota looked up in shock as Kagome stomped back down the stairs, carrying her yellow backpack. The backpack was bulging; it was so stuffed of clothes, food and treats for her friends in the feudal era.

"Where are you going?" Sota asked in surprise.

"None of your business, you little dweeb." Kagome snapped back angrily. "Just tell mom that I won't be back for dinner."

Sota kept quiet. He knew where his sister was going.

_She is going back to the futal era… _He thought jealousy. _I want to go to the futal era too! But mom says I'm too young, and besides, I've tried to go there, but the only place it's gotten me, is in the hospital with a broken ankle!_

Sota had just been kidding about Kagome and Inuyasha, and didn't really care about Kagome's love life, unless it involved embarrassing Kagome, _then _it was interesting.

**IY4ever: _So...what do you think? I, personally, don't have an annoying little (or older) sibling. I am lucky enough to be an only child. But people out there who are unfortunate and have a bro or sis, do you think Sota reminds you of someone? lol...I'm just joking around...but are siblings really THAT annoying?  
Please review._**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Coming back home, and leaving again

Inuyasha leaped through the well and was half relieved, half depressed to be back in the futal era. He bounded through the lush grass, wet from the morning's sweet sticky dew, in search for the small wooden cottage that Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala were staying in, waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome's return.

He finally found the quaint cottage; Shippo first spotted Inuyasha and declared it to the others with a loud shout.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo whined.

"Yes, where is she Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Yes, where is she?" Miroku asked, reaching for Sango's butt, but failing in his mission and earning himself a deserved slap.

"You disgusting pervert!" Sango exclaimed, slapping him again without a reason.

"What was that for?" Miroku asked, rubbing his red cheek. "I was just stretching!"

"Yeah, stretching you fingers," Sango spat. "On me!"

Miroku pouted. "I miss Kagome. She didn't slap as hard."

Shippo glared at them. "Would you two quit it? You are all so immature!"

"Hello!" Inuyasha asked, his eyebrow twitching. "Kagome decided to stay in her era, okay? Now, I'm going to go off for a while…I'm glad to see that you were all so concerned about me when I was gone."

And with that, Inuyasha flung himself into the trees and went on his way to find Kikyo after yanking off the tie that Kagome had put on him a few hours ago.

"Won't be needing this." Inuyasha grumbled.

**IY4ever: _Yeah, yeah, I know that was a short chapter, but, hey! All of the chapters in my fic are pretty short, so I hope you can just get used to it!  
Anyway...did you guys review yet?_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Kagome's scent and Inuyasha's Trail

Kagome dumped her bike into her family's well in the shrine and then after a moment's hesitation, followed her bike, and flung herself down the well.

Inuyasha's mind was clouded with the image of Kagome's face as she had made her way over to his hiding spot. She had looked so angry, but yet when she reached him, she just stood there in silence.

_She was probably so mad at me, she had to stand still in order to stop herself from killing me, _Inuyasha thought sadly. _Thanks for the thought though Kagome…_

Inuyasha made it to a clearing in the trees and stopped there to clear his mind so that he could catch Kikyo's scent. But there wasn't anything.

But then, a burst of a familiar scent filled Inuyasha's nostrils, and he sighed with content. It was Kikyo.

_Not wait, _Inuyasha thought to himself. _It's not Kikyo…it's Kagome._

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. _What the heck is Kagome doing here? I left to get away from her, from everything, and then she comes here?_

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo smiled, jumping up and down with excitement. "You're here! You're here! Inuyasha said that you wanted to stay in the feudal era!"

"Ah! Welcome back Kagome!" Miroku greeted warmly, reaching his arm around her waist and grabbing her butt.

"Thanks Miroku…" Kagome replied sarcastically, her eyebrow twitching. Then, quickly, she slapped Miroku's hand away. "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Neither have you." Miroku smiled. _You still slap lighter than Sango. _

"God you're desperate Miroku!" Sango rolled her eyes and Miroku stretched out his hand to try Sango's butt.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo smiled jumping into Kagome's arms.

"Hello Shippo." Kagome smiled warmly, tickling his tummy. Shippo squirmed and giggled.

Kagome stopped tickling Shippo and turned to Sango who was trying to cut Miroku into pieces with her boomerang.

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Kagome asked.

Sango turned to look at her and lowered her boomerang. "Uh…somewhere…I don't know. Sorry Kagome."

"He left a few minutes ago!" Shippo giggled cheerfully. "And left through those woods!" Shippo pointed towards the trees.

"I see…" Kagome sighed, lowering Shippo onto the ground and heading towards the woods.

"KAGOME!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo all yelled after her.

"What are you doing?" Sango inquired. "Are you looking for Inuyasha? Are you two in a fight?"

"Yes. I'm looking for him…" Kagome sighed. "And I don't know…maybe we're in a fight…I just…I'm not sure…" Kagome stammered, not sure what to say.

"Here then, take Kilala." Sango offered. "She'll protect you."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled and let out a tiny laugh as Kilala jumped onto her shoulder and licked her cheek.

"Bye Kagome!" Sango smiled. "Good luck!"

Kagome sighed. "Oh Inuyasha…" She thought aloud. "It just didn't seem right to be Hojo's girl. It just didn't seem right to me that you left so quickly. There must be an explanation!"

Kagome sighed heavily and looked down at the ground and noticed a limp piece of cloth. She bent down to pick it up and held it tightly in her hands to examine it. She recognized it as the tie she had forced around Inuyasha's neck a few hours ago.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered the name as she held the tie close to her heart. "I'm on your trail…I have to find you…"

"Mew." Kilala purred as Kagome held out the tie to her. "Mew."

Kagome smiled and put the tie in her bag. _I better keep this safe… _She thought. _It is Grandpa's favourite tie…and I borrowed it without asking…_

**IY4ever: _I have a question. Does anyone know what the heck happened to Kagome's dad? I haven't seen any of the movies and I haven't seen all of the Inuyasha episodes...so if it says somewhere there...  
Okay...I know that I might be getting a little annoying when I ask for you people to review, so I won't ask...  
As much.  
Please review?_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Dinner

"Poor Kagome." Sango sighed. "Poor, poor Kagome…"

"Poor Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Why? What's the matter?"

"It appears that Kagome and Inuyasha are in a fight…again." Miroku observed.

"Really?" Shippo asked, scratching his head.

"Yep." Sango nodded her head wisely.

"Will they ever stop fighting and grow up?" Shippo shook his head violently.

"It isn't one of their immature arguments…" Sango explained. "I think that Kagome is heart-broken…something must have happened in Kagome's era between her and Inuyasha…"

"That's bad…" Shippo sighed and got off the soft grass to go look for treats in the small cottage.

Sango and Miroku watched Shippo's bushy tail disappear with the rest of him as he made his way into the cottage.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. It was getting dark, and Kagome had been looking for Inuyasha for what seemed like an eternity. "Inuyasha!"

Kilala sank her teeth into Kagome's sock and tried to tug her towards the cottage.

"No Kilala! Not yet!" Kagome shook her head. "I don't want to go back to the cottage until I find him!" She tried to gently shake Kilala of her sock, but Kilala had a good grip on her.

"Okay, okay…" Kagome sighed. "I'll go, I'll go…" Kagome let Kilala lead the way back to the cottage.

A big pair of red eyes surveyed them from behind some thin shrubs and licked it's scaly lips.

_Dinner. _The demon thought with a smirk. _A human girl will be a wonderful appetizer…_

**IY4ever: _Uh oh.  
The fan-fiction is almost over!  
Oh yeah...and a demon wants to eat Kagome...  
WHAT! A DEMON WANTS TO EAT KAGOME?  
What will happen? What's the demon's name? Why am I asking all these questions?  
Stay tunned to find out...lol. Sorry, I am a bit on a sugar rush today...wheeeee!  
Oh yeah...  
REVIEW! Wheeeee!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Jaaku 

Kagome followed Kilala, and suddenly sensed a Jewel Shard. She froze.

Kilala continued walking ahead, not realizing that Kagome had stopped.

Kagome looked around uneasily. Where had she sensed that Jewel Shard? It was so strong, but yet she couldn't find the source.

The pair of red eyes continued to watch Kagome from behind the bushes.

_Great. Now's my chance to jump out and toy with this girl's emotions before I eat her! Humans always taste better when they are confused! _The demon thought.

The demon lunged out of the bushes and at Kagome.

Kagome gasped. She wanted to scream, but her voice wouldn't work. She wanted to run, but her legs were as useful to her as jelly_. Oh no! Oh gosh, no! Help me someone! Help me! I can't move!_

The demon landed right in front of her with a loud _thud_, making Kagome tumble to the ground.

"Hello." The demon grinned wickedly and bowed slightly in a mocking way. "I am here to invite you to be my dinner."

Kagome looked up at the demon with pure horror, which satisfied the demon.

"Oh! How rude of me!" The demon exclaimed in the same mocking voice. "I am Jaaku. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Jaaku bowed so low, that it seemed that he would topple over, and Kagome secretly that he _would._

Kagome gave Jaaku such a dirty look that if looks could kill, well, Jaaku would be lying on his back, dead.

"Oh." Jaaku grinned as he saw Kagome's icy glare. "You shouldn't do that with your face, it may stay that way forever!"

Kagome managed to stumble up. If only she had thought to bring her arrows!Then Jaaku would get it!

Kagome gathered all her courage andmanaged to scream.

"HELP!" She shrieked. "HELP ME!" She looked around desperately, but the only thing that she saw was darkness and despair. _No one can hear me. I'm too deep into the forest!_

Jaaku glared at Kagome. "Why you wench!" He snarled, the mocking voice seemingly forgotten. "I tried to make your last few minutes bearable, and this is how you repay me?"

Kagome glared at Jaaku and made an effort to kick him, but Jaaku picked her up by the ankle and shook her without much effort, as if she were a doll.

Then, Jaaku threw her to the ground roughly.

Kagome screamed as she hit the hard dirt ground and winced in pain as she tried to get up.

Jaaku took a step towards her and bent over her and licked his lips.

"I am afraid that I have bruised you!" Jaaku snickered. "Now when I eat you, you'll be all mushy!"

"But you won't be eating her!" A familiar voice called out and before Kagome knew it, Jaaku's head was sliced off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled happily. "Inuyasha!"

And sure enough, there was Inuyasha, holding up his Tetsusaiga triumphantly.

Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha and into his arms. Inuyasha blushed and awkwardly hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're here." Kagome sniffed, and suddenly, Inuyasha realized that she was crying. Inuyasha turned redder than it was already. His face was so red, it looked sun-burned.

"Wh-why are you cr-crying?" Inuyasha stammered, feeling confused and flustered.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" Kagome sobbed. "Inuyasha…"

Behind Inuyasha, the headless Jaaku still lived on. He listened intently to his dinner's conversation and licked his lips.

_They are going to taste spectacular together! _Jaaku smiled to himself. _Love, tears and the hint of despair! Oh, what an evil demon I am!_

Unnoticed, Jaaku's headless body and disconnected head grew. A head poked out from the top of his body, looking as ugly and scaly as before. His detached head grew a body, and soon, there were _two _Jaakus.

But, alas, Inuyasha and Kagome were too lost in their own world to notice that Jaaku, was indeed, not as dead as they thought he was.

**IY4ever: _Hey everyone! Sprry that I haven't updated in a while!  
I hope I didn't make you guys give up on my story...please review so I know you're out there! lol. Sorry, my author's notes always have to include the phraise: 'Please Review'.  
Anyway, I am sorry Shippo-cutie, but I am afraid that I have left off at a cliff-hanger...again.  
sigh What am I to do?  
That's right, I am to upload to next chapter!  
What if the next chapter ends in a cliff-hanger aswell?  
Well, my answer to that is: 'You'll just have to wait a while'.  
Also, when you are waiting, please REVIEW! lol  
Okay, I will stop typing now so you can read the next chapter! Enjoy! And REVIEW!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Kilala gets blinded by Pride and Shippo smells loneliness

Kilala continued to proudly lead the way back to the cottage, still unaware that Kagome wasn't following behind.

Kilala spotted the clearing and the little wooden cottage a little further off. Kilala mewed proudly without looking back, and continued to lead the way.

Shippo inhaled deeply, letting the delicious smell of stew fill his lungs until he thought they would burst.

His chest puffed out proudly. He had helped search for the right herbs to make the stew, and had watched Sango cut them up perfectly before placing them carefully into the stew pot. After that, he had watched Miroku hack some dry wood into flawless sticks to feed the fire that would cook the stew. He had wanted to help, but Miroku had said that he was too young and would surely have cut himself. So he had settled himself down on the soft grass and had watched intently.

Sure, the stew probably wasn't going to be as yummy as the sweets that Kagome brung back from her era, but nevertheless, it still _smelt _good.

Shippo happily scampered over to the pot and gazed dreamily at the joyful flickering fire that danced under the pot, cooking the stew to perfection. He leaned over the pot on his tippy-toes; the steam kissed his face as he took in a deep breath of the lovely scent that came from the cooking broth.

The stew smelt of potatoes, carrots, celery, meat and tangy spices. It seemed his lungs couldn't fill themselves enough of it. Shippo had an overwhelming urge to dunk his head in the boiling stew and lap it all up with his tongue. He leaned over the pot a bit more, so far infact that he was afraid that he would topple into the lovely masterpiece.

"Smells good, huh?" A familiar voice brought him out of heaven and startled him so much, that he almost really _did _topple into the pot, but luckily the owner of the voice quickly grabbed him by the tail and cradled him in his arms.

Miroku smiled. "Careful there! Or you won't be around to enjoy the stew with us!"

Shippo smiled. And let out a hearty laugh. And then, suddenly, looked out towards the woods and sighed.

"I hope Kagome finds Inuyasha and brings him here before dinner…" Shippo looked up at Miroku sadly. "Dinner won't taste as good without their squabbling to ruin it!"

Miroku smiled kindly and put Shippo down. "Me too." He grinned. "Me too."

"It is just so lonely without their arguments…no matter how annoying they are…" Shippo stated, his cheerfulness quickly returning.

"Yes indeed…" Miroku agreed, nodding his head wisely and then smiling abruptly as he naughtily added, "I'll mostly miss Kagome though, for Sango is slapping me frequently now, and I ache to 'stretch my fingers'!"

Shippo looked at Miroku, unimpressed and rolled his eyes. "Oh jeez Miroku! You are a true womanizer, and _that's _saying something!" And with that, Shippo tottered off, leaving behind a confused Miroku and bringing with him, not the craving for the lovely stew, but a craving for Kagome and Inuyasha's company. For no matter how annoying, he felt empty inside without them and even if he _had _dunked his head in the stew and drank it up, it wouldn't take away the taste, smell, or feelingof theloneliness that followed him back to the cottage.

**IY4ever: _Don't call me unintelligent, but I have noticed that my name is messed up and it says that this story is by 'IYever'!  
Oh no! I spelt my own name incorrectly! Sheeesssshhhhhh!  
Now,about the story...sorry about the food part if it made you kinda hungry...my mom was making dinner when I was writting my chapter and...yeah. It made me hungry, but I wanted to type my story up, so I added a few things...heh heh.  
Anyway...Shippo-cutie, no cliff-hangers, just for you, and all the other people who read my story (THANK YOU, wait, did you review yet?).Are you satisfied? lol  
Anyway, people...PLEASE REVIEW! I love it when people review my stories because it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...lol. Sorry, I have always wanted to say that...ANYWAY...what I am trying to say, is that: 'PLEASE REVIEW, becasue it makes me happy to know that people are reading my story,'  
Thank you very much and please remember: REVIEW!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Mama-San will protect you Shippo

Sango looked out the window of the cottage, gazing at the lovely scenery, but not really seeing it. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't even notice Shippo come in, until he lightly jumped onto her lap.

The wooden stool that Sango was perched on creaked under the new added weight, and for a moment, Shippo and Sango thought that the stool would collapse, taking them with it. After a few seconds, when they were sure that the stool wouldn't break, they sighed with relief and let out the breaths that they had been holding in, as if breathing would make the stool break.

"Why hello Shippo!" Sango smiled cheerfully, her voice full of life, but Shippo could tell my Sango's glassy eyes, that she was still far away.

"What were you thinking about?" Shippo questioned, trying to make his voice sound casual, but not succeeding. Sango blushed; her cheeks turned a rosy-pink.

Sango looked out the window, trying to avoid Shippo's demanding eyes. As she turned her head to look outside, she noticed a small black and cream figure, advancing closer to the cottage at a great speed. Sango squinted at the far away figure, and realized at once that it was Kilala. But something was wrong.

_Where on Earth is Kagome? _Sango wondered. Shippo asked something, but his words just sounded like distant mumbles. _I thought Kilala was going to bring her back…and what about Inuyasha?_

Shippo scowled Sango. "Sango?" He asked in bewilderment. "I asked you a question!" Shippo followed Sango's gaze when he didn't receive an answer. "What are you loo-"

He cut himself off when he spotted Kilala and smiled happily. "YAY! It's Kilala!" He then looked a little closer at the small figure and realized something was missing.

"Where's Kagome!" He shouted, feeling his heart sink into his throat. He shot off Sango's lap and rushed out the cottage's old wooden door, almost ripping it off it's hinges, and skidded to a stop beside Kilala.

Kilala mewed proudly, but when she realized the worried look on Shippo's face, turned around slowly and almost sobbed. She had thought Kagome was following right behind, but was too drowned in pride to notice that Kagome _wasn't there!_

Shippo wanted to weep. Where was Kagome? Where could his mama be? Where had she disappeared to now?

_Oh yeah, _Shippo added hastily to his thoughts. _And Inuyasha too. Where did he go as well…?_

Sango zoomed up beside Shippo and picked him up gently, as if he was her baby. But he wasn't Sango's baby! His was Kagome's baby! Kagome was his mama! He wanted Kagome!

But nevertheless, he didn't pull away or squirm when Sango cradled his tenderly in her arms. Instead he snuggled into her, and inhaled her scent.

She smelled strongly of mint and herbs, and the fumes of the soap she had used to wash her shirt made his nose sting. He missed Kagome's scent. He missed the scent of roses, buttercups and bubbles. He missed the smell of his mama. He missed his mama. His Kago-ma.

"Kago-ma …" Sango heard Shippo mumble softly as he drifted off to sleep. "I want my Kago-ma…."

_It's alright dear Shippo…we'll get Kagome back soon…just you wait; _Sango answered Shippo quietly in her head, as not to disturb his sleep. _But for now, I'll be your Mama-San. Your Mama-San_ is_ here…and she won't let anything hurt you…_

Sango held Shippo closely as she hiked back to the cottage. She remembered when her little brother, Kohaku, had called her 'Mama-San' when he was younger. A burn of hatred for Naraku stung her heart as she remembered how the bile beast had turned her own brother against her, killing their whole family, and then, tricking some guards into pretending that Kohaku was crazy, made them kill him.

She looked down into Shippo's angelic face, and for a moment, thought that she saw Kohaku. She shook her head telling herself over and over to get a hold of herself.

"Your brother is dead, there is nothing you can do…" Sango whispered to herself firmly as tears sprang into her eyes. "But you can protect Shippo…and so that's what you're going to do…"

Sango had sensed a demonic presence while she was staring out the window a while ago, she had been deciding among herself if she was just imagining it, but she now knew it was for sure that there was something out there, and that something had Kagome.

_I'm not going to let it have Shippo too…._

Sango laid Shippo down on the spongy cot inside the cottage by the far corner, and swiftly changed into her demon exterminator outfit, taking her boomerang with her as she made her way back out the cottage door.

Kilala mewed at her as she passed by, alerting her that she was coming along.

"I don't think it's safe for you to come…"Sango explained, but Kilala stubbornly turned into her true demon form and nudged her on.

"Oh, alright…" Sango sighed resignedly. "You win! You win already! Stop it Kilala! I'm coming!"

Sango giggled as Kilala pushed her on, and when she finally got on properly, they were off. Kilala took off with great speed, and before she knew it, they were gliding steadily towards the forest that had Kagome, and no doubt the source of the demonic aura.

**IY4ever: _Hello everyone. so what do you think about the story so far? Oh yeah, I just wanted to tell you guys why I spell the characters names in English. That is becasue I am not Japanese and I shall not pretened to be. I am Canadian and proud because of it! I know that Kikyo is Kikyou and Sota is Souta andKilala is Kirara and stuff, but I useEnglish spelling, because I think it only makes sense becasue my fic is in english...so shuoldn't the names be too?  
Anyway, I think I have wasted enough time...if you have been reading my story up to this, and STILL haven't reviewed, please:  
REVIEW! Thanx. Luvz y'all!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-One Jaaku, three Jaaku, six Jaaku, eight! Oh no, that's a lot!

Kagome wept into Inuyasha Kimono, until there was a huge dark-red spot from her tears.

"Please stop crying Kagome!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Oh, she'll be crying plenty more when I eat you, her _boyfriend!_" An already too familiar voice called out, and Kagome's cries turned into screams as a long yellow claw poked out from Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha in horror as he yield in pain. The long talon belonged to Jaaku, the claw withdrew as Jaaku pulled it out of Inuyasha.

"What the h-" Inuyasha started, but was cut off as Jaaku sliced him in the gut.

Kagome watched in horror and managed to choke, "Inuyasha, there's _two _of him!"

Inuyasha winced and straightened himself to his full height to look from Kagome to the two Jaakus.

"Damn!" He mumbled, and then added in a loud shout so that the Jaakus could hear, "It was bad enough when I had to put up with one of you, but dammit, now I gotta put up with _two _jackasses?"

The first Jaaku smiled, revealing long pointed teeth that looked like they could crush rock, and they probably could.

"Why you flatter us," The second Jaaku replied in a mocking voice that Kagome had come to hate. "Now I know why he is your boyfriend." The second Jaaku taunted Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed, their faces both looking like gigantic beets.

"Too bad he won't become anything more, for he is dying here tonight!" The First Jaaku yelled as he made another lung at Inuyasha. But Inuyasha was much faster, and hate cut the first Jaaku in half.

"Iron reever, soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled as he sliced, his claws digging into the demon's flesh. "One down, one to go." He smiled, cracking his fingers.

"Don't be so sure…." The second Jaaku smiled coolly, and then added in a hushed voice, "Look behind you…"

Inuyasha gave him a quizzical look that clearly said, 'The hell is _your _problem?'. Until Kagome shrilly shrieked.

"Inuyasha! Now there are three of these things!"

Inuyasha turned around, and sure enough, there were two Jaakus behind him, when there was only supposed to be two halves of one, lying dead.

The two Jaakus attacked Inuyasha, and again he sliced and diced and chopped the Jaakus' sorry asses, but they were two more every time he demolished one.

"We're invincible, Inuyasha." The Jaakus chanted calmly. "You foolish thing, just give up."

"No way, you're going down." Inuyasha grinned. "_All _of you."

**IY4ever: _I have a question for all you people out there who are kind enough to read my fan-fiction. Do you actually read my author's note?  
If you aren't reading this, you will probably not know what I am saying...er...typing...whatever.  
If you DO take time to read this, I want to say:  
THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!  
And:  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
And:_**

**_The story is almost over...sniff sniff...but that is alright I have an idea for another story...so sit tight...lol, sorry, ANOTHER thing I have always wanted to say.  
bYE! Luvz y'all!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-A rush of demonic aura and tears shed by Shippo

Sango and Kilala soared over the ragged forestry in search of Kagome and her demonic capturer.

_Oh Kagome, where have you gone to? I can not sense anything! _Sango sobbed quietly in her head. _Where have you gone?_

Sango looked down in despair. She had to find them quickly before anything awful happened. What would happen to Shippo?

Sango shook the thought out of her head. No. She mustn't think about that. She wouldn't be able to concentrate. Why hadn't she brought Miroku with her? Sure, he _was _a pain in the ass, no, he liked to 'stretch' his fingers on her ass, but he was helpful. No. It was best that she left him there, and then he could protect Shippo if he ever got into harm's way.

Sango yet again tried to clear her mind, but she just couldn't do it. There were too many things cramped into her brain for her to just let them all drop! What was she to do? She possibly couldn't find them if she couldn't even concentrate on anything else but Shippo!

_Get a hold of yourself, Sango, _she told herself firmly. _Stop it! Stop thinking! Just sense!_

"Oh! This isn't working!" Sango cried aloud, startling poor Kilala. "How can I clear my mind, if I keep thinking about clearing my mind!" Sango yelled in despair. "Oh no! This is hopeless!"

But Sango didn't have to clear her mind as much as she thought she had to, for right then and there, a huge wave of demonic power rushed over her, almost knocking her off Kilala. She swayed on her companion for a few moments, trying to overcome the sudden surge of power, but just as sudden as it had come, it disappeared.

But it didn't matter if it was gone now, because Sango had caught a rough pin-point of where the demonic aura had come from. She and Kilala set off to the source.

Sango was boiling with anxiety. For the demonic power was so strong, and so was the hint of Jewel Shard she had sensed, drowned in the demonic aura, but nevertheless, still there. _If a Jewel shard could be so strong, strong enough to be sensed in that wave of demonic aura, then it must be a big hunk of the Jewel! _Sango calculated in her head.

"Kilala," Sango called out to her companion. "We must hurry. I think Kagome is in for more trouble than she has ever asked for…"

Shippo squirmed under Sango's heavy woolen blanket. His dreams were comforting and as warm as the cozy cottage, so he had no reason to wake up cold and frightened, minutes after Sango had left in secret.

But he did.

Shippo woke up suddenly, his eyes wide and one of his cheeks rosier than the other from being pressed on the puffy pillow.

He sensed something wrong, and right after he sensed that, an overwhelming demonic aura washed over him, it was so powerful, his stomach twisted into a tight knot and he sunk back into the safety of Sango's blanket.

Shippo felt like crying. He didn't like to admit it, but he was scared. No. Scared didn't describe it! He was horrified! Terrified! Frightened!

"Sango!" Shippo managed to cry out, for his throat was dry with fear. "Sango! Sango!" But no one came. He shouted and yelled until his throat hurt and tears welled up in his emerald green eyes. What could have happened to her?

"Sango! Where have you gone?" Shippo called from under his soft haven under the blanket. "Sango! Sango? Kagome! Kagome! Kago-ma! Mama! Mama!" Shippo screamed until he felt that his lungs would burst if he even talked. So, instead, he cried.

He cried for being alone. He cried for Kagome being gone. He cried for Sango's disappearance. And he cried, he cried for being lonely.

He took a deep breath and bellowed Sango's name.

Miroku was seated in an indomitable position on a rough rock by the burning fire when he felt it. It was so powerful that even just feeling it's force knocked him off his bumpy seat and onto the cold dusty ground.

He pulled himself up and dusted the dirt off his robe. He shivered. The demonic aura he had just felt was terribly powerful. As much as he didn't want to, he knew that he had to go and search for the source of that demonic power.

He just stood there stunned, until a loud slightly muffled voice called out for Sango. Miroku jumped back with a start. It was Shippo's voice.

Shippo's throat hurt now and his pillow was soaking with tears. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his nose was running. The cottage door burst open to reveal Miroku.

"Miroku! Miroku!" Shippo shouted his voice hoarse from screaming. He jumped out of the cot happily and eager to hop into Miroku's arms. He longed to feel somebody else's body warmth and to have strong comforting arms wrapped tightly around him.

Miroku was shocked. "Sh-Sh-Shippo…" He stammered as Shippo jumped into his arms. Then he noticed the tears. "Were you crying?"

Shippo hastily wiped his nose and eyes on his sleeve, ashamed for panicing and being such a baby. "No." He lied, but a quiet hiccup gave him away.

"You were." Miroku stated the truth calmly, in a gentle voice. Then he hugged Shippo tightly to his chest. "Whatever is the matter Shippo?" He asked as he carried Shippo to the cot and sat down with Shippo still in his arms.

"I wasn't." Shippo denied. "I told you that I wasn't, so I wasn't." Shippo sniffed and Miroku sighed.

"Okay…if you are sure…" Miroku sighed.

**IY4ever_:Oooooh...A father son moment...awwwwww.  
Review and let me know what you think...kk?_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Jaakus defeated

"Prepare to die." The Jaakus grinned.

"Yeah…I know I'll die eventually, but it won't be here and it won't be now!" Inuyasha shouted as he lunged at one of the Jaakus with his Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha! No!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha ignored Kagome's plea, and sliced the KJaaku in half and then turned to Kagome. "Don't worry, I'm fine!" He smiled.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha's eye brow twitched.

"You, didn't?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome in slight shock.

"No." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it? Every time you cut one of those monstrous demons in half, they will duplicate!" Inuyasha blinked. Kagome sighed. "Nevermind…"

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned around to face the Jaakus.

"Great…" Inuyasha grinned sarcastically. "Now there are four of these things!" Inuyasha lunged forward and continued to slice Jaaku after Jaaku after Jaaku, ignoring Kagome's advice. And before they knew it, there were eight Jaakus.

Inuyasha was exhausted by now. _Why the hell won't these things die? _

The Jaaku advanced onto Inuyasha and before Inuyasha knew it, he was surrounded by the Jaakus, with no way out.

Inuyasha prepared to strike them all down with his Tetsusaiga, but one of the Jaakus caught on and sliced Inuyasha hand with a sharp claw, causing Inuyasha to drop the Tetsusaiga feet away from where he was.

Kagome watched in horror and frantically racked her brain, thinking of something she could do to help. She remembered searching frantically searching for Inuyasha…

_Inuyasha! Inuyasha!_

Then Kilala had tugged at her, telling her it was time to head back to the cottage…

_No Kilala! Not yet! _

Then she had finally given in, and Kilala was leading the way, and then she had stopped…why had she stopped again…why had she stopped? _Oh god…I can't remember…why did I stop? _Kagome asked herself over and over again…and then she sensed it. She sensed a piece of the Shikon Jewel.

And then she remembered. She had sensed the Jewel shard. That was why she stopped. She opened her eyes. It all made sense now. Jaaku could duplicate because of the Shard! _Now, if only Inuyasha could cut out the Shard, then Jaaku wouldn't be able to transform…that's it!_ Kagome thought happily.

"Inuyasha!" She called after she had pin-pointed where the shard was and which was the original Jaaku. "Inuyasha! Slice that Jaaku's forehead!" She yelled, pointing at the Jaaku that she sensed had the Jewel Shard.

Inuyasha didn't listen though…he continued to slice the Jaakus with his claws. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "NO!"

The Jaakus' attention was only on Inuyasha and Kagome was frustrated. No one was listening to her! It was as if she weren't there! Her frustration quickly turned into anger.

She kicked a near-by rock in fury, and that's when the idea hit her. She picked up the rock, and, aiming for the original Jaaku's forehead, flung it as hard as she could.

The rock flew through the air and dug into the Jaaku's eye.

"AAARRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The Jaaku howled in pain, Inuyasha and the rest of the Jaakus looked from the original Jaaku, to Kagome and back again.

The Jaaku stomped his feet angrily and plucked the rock out of his eye. His eye was bloody, and the black blood dripped down his scaly face.

"Don't just stand there!" He roared. "Kill that wench! Kill her! That damn wench deserves to be stripped of her flesh! Snap her bones! Pull her skin off! Claw her until she is raw! Whatever you do, make sure she suffers!"

The other Jaakus nodded and, moving as one, marched over to her.

_Bad idea Kagome…extremely bad… _She told herself. She started to run, but she tripped on a tree's knotted root,. She tried to get up, but winced in pain and collapsed, back onto the solid ground. Her ankle was officially, useless. She looked down at it and quickly turned her head again. Her ankle was twisted the wrong was, and a bone jutted out at the wrong spot.

She looked up at the advancing Jaakus in horror.

" Windscar!" Inuyasha shouted, and the Jaakus were blown into several tiny pieces before Kagome's eyes. Blood splattered all over the place and onto Kagome's school uniform.

"Y'all right?" Inuyasha asked, coming to Kagome's aid at once. Kagome managed to nod. "Your ankle doesn't look so good."

The Jaaku pieces slowly started to grow bigger and bigger until there were sixteen Jaakus. Kagome watched in horror, pointing at the disturbing scene.

"Slice the original Jaaku's forehead off!" Kagome ordered Inuyasha. "He is the leader of these Jaakus, he has a Jewel Shard." Inuyasha's eyes bulged.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked angrily. Kagome wanted to yell 'sit' over and over again, but because of the circumstances, she held back the urge.

"Just do it, okay?" Kagome demanded with a sharp edge to her voice.

"Okay…" Inuyasha answered picking Kagome up and gently placing her on his back. "Hold on tight."

Inuyasha leaped over the army of Jaakus and to the original.

"Hello." Inuyasha greeted coldly. The Jaaku glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground. "Stay out of the way Kagome."

"Kay." Kagome nodded, dragging herself to the safety of one of the trees. She looked over to the army of Jaakus and noticed that they were just standing still. She could have laughed, they didn't know what to do without their precious master ordering them around.

The original Jaaku grinned and yelled to his clones. "Kill the girl!"

Inuyasha spun around in horror. "NO! KAGOME!" As Inuyasha had his back turned, the original Jaaku struck his claw deep into Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha yelled. "Dammit!"

Kagome tried to get up, but her twisted ankle brought her back down. _Inuyasha…Inuyasha… _Kagome could have cried. She was about to be literally, ripped to shreds, and she could even run, and Inuyasha, he was going to be sliced into shreds, all because of her. _This is all my fault… _Kagome thought sadly letting a single tear roll down her face.

Then, the most wonderful thing happened. Kagome heard the roar of a cat demon and saw a huge boomerang fly into the approaching Jaakus.

Kilala landed on the ground with a huge _boom _and Sango caught her boomerang as it sliced through the air and back into her extended hand.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, running over to her friend. "Are you all right?"

"Yes-no-maybe-Inuyasha-Jaakus-demon-the shard!" Kagome didn't know what to say first, and her words tumbled over each other.

"Calm down Kagome!" Sango exclaimed in shock and concern. She stroked Kagome's back and tried to calm her down.

Kagome took a deep breath and pointed at the multiplying Jaaku army. "Look." She panted.

Sango stared in surprise and understood at once. "Where is the Shard?" She asked urgently.

"In his forehead." Kagome answered, quite out of breath from the close call. She pointed at the original Jaaku and Inuyasha.

"Got it." Sango nodded and ran off in the direction of Jaaku and Inuyasha. "Hiraicots!"

Sango's boomerang flew over to Jaaku who had just tossed Inuyasha to the ground. The boomerang dug into the flesh on Jaaku's forehead and the Jaaku yelled. Then the Jaaku burst into several pieces, along with his little army.

"That was a close call." Sango sighed.

Inuyasha struggled up. "Oh really? I hadn't noticed." He replied sarcastically. "Thanks for actually showing up!"

Sango smiled at Inuyasha. "Oh, so you could take them on single-handed, then?" Sango teased.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Everything was back as it should be.

**IY4ever: _OMG! Peoples! The story is just about over!  
Can you believe it? Isn't that tragic?  
Well, I haven't come just to bear bad new...there is good news too!  
I am starting the first chapter of my newest story! YAY!  
Also...okay people, you probably know enough about me to know what I'm going to say, don't you?  
Oh well, I'll say it anyway:  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_**


	18. THE LAST CHAPTER!

Chapter 18-Mended Hearts and Lighter Slaps…everything is well

Kagome's ankle was wrapped in bandages and Shippo was serving Kagome some of the leftover stew. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Kilala had arrived way after midnight, even though, Shippo and Miroku were waiting for them by a warm burning fire.

"Welcome home." Miroku had yawned, his eyes heavy with sleep.

"You're back!" Shippo had smiled happily and then, noticing Kagome's ankle started to cry. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine Shippo." Kagome had smiled comforting from on top of Inuyasha's back.

After that, Sango had bandaged up Kagome's ankle, in front of a worried Shippo and Miroku. Inuyasha had decided to turn in for the night and settled down on the cottage roof.

Secretly, he had been watching with worry from the roof-top and continued to watch closely as Kagome and the others went inside for the night.

Kagome had awoken around noon to find a wonderful aroma coming from outside. She slowly slipped out from under Hojo's jacket which she had used as a blanket the night before. The sight of the battered jacket made her frown.

Hojo had been so nice to her……but yet……

_I love Inuyasha…. _Kagome confessed to herself. _But you are so sweet Hojo….._

Kagome was relieved as a familiar voice snatched her out of her thoughts by calling her name.

"Kagome!" It was Inuyasha. "Kagome! Are you awake yet?"

Kagome flung her feet over the side of the cot and stood up with some difficulty, for she was quite dizzy from last night's events.

"I'm coming!" She yelled, her head was throbbing with pain, be other than that, she was happy that everything was back to normal.

"You know Kagome," Inuyasha bellowed from outside the cottage's door. "It was supposed to be _your _turn to cook breakfast, and because you were such a sleepy-head……."

"Oh hush already!" Kagome yelled jollily as she changed out of her school uniform which she had fallen asleep in and changed into a short blue skirt and a matching shirt which she had yanked out from her bulging yellow bag. "I'm coming! Keep your kimono on!"

She burst through the door, and was greeted by the smell of cooking bacon and eggs. She inhaled the scent as a refreshing breeze kissed her face. She spread her arms wide, welcoming the cool air.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha cheerily. "Nothing. I'm just really happy."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, peering at her with caution.

"I'm just happy that my dog has come back to me." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha flinched.

"Your dog!" He exclaimed. "Is that how you refer to me!"

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Shippo watched nearby as Kagome and Inuyasha squabbled and yelled at each other. He sighed.

"Some things never change…" He smiled to himself. Miroku walked up beside him.

"So why did we want them back again?" He asked. Shippo grinned.

"Some questions will never have answers." Shippo shook his head.

Inuyasha turned around and gave Shippo a look that could kill and a shiver ran down his back as Inuyasha walked over to Shippo and gave him a good whack in the head.

Shippo stumbled to the ground. Kagome saw what had happened and was quick to act.

"Sit boy!" She commanded, and soon, Inuyasha joined Shippo on the ground.

"Glad to see everything is back in place…" Miroku sighed as Kagome scolded Inuyasha and cradled Shippo in her arms. Miroku reached from Kagome's butt and she slapped him across the face, almost dropping Shippo in the process.

Miroku rubbed his pink check. "Yep. Everything is back to normal. Kagome still slaps lighter than Sango."

**THE END**

**IY4ever**_**: So people...what did you think about my fan-fiction?  
Did you like it? I hope youio enjoyed it! I sure enjoyed writing it!  
Please review and tell me how you liked the story!  
I really suck at endings, but this is what I have...hope you liked it!  
Thank you SOOOOO MUCH for reading my story! I love you all!  
Like, as readers or friends...you know that, right? Heh heh...  
Anyway...I just want to say thank you toeveryone who reviewed!  
Thank you sooooooo much!  
Thank you to:  
Shippo-cutie  
V.X.O  
kikyokagomekibo  
froggiesrcool (if that is your real name! lol)  
**__**LuvReading**  
_**_I am so glad you reviewed and read my story!  
Thanx again.  
Sincerely,  
IY4ever._**


End file.
